Firefly
by bleachTG.GC
Summary: A hollow with shinigamini powers? Surely not! Well, with Hotaru, anything is possible. When the cleansing of the Hollow/Shinigami fails, Ichigo is stuck with a girl that is tasked with the job of protecting said soul reaper. T for language


**Hello minna, Broken here. This is another story that has been bugging me to write it. Unlike my other stories, I don't really have an idea of what the ending will be, so I might be stuck for a while. This is also my first Bleach fanfiction, and I'm only 31 episodes into the anime, so if I get any major info wrong, please review/PM me.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **NOTE: This is set when Ichigo confronts Uryu after school, and the Quincy challenges the substitute shinigami to a battle, and calls all the nearby Hollow.**

Chapter 1 - A Hollow?

No One's P.O.V.

The day was peaceful. Birds chirping eagerly awaiting the rest of the afternoon, and humans went about their daily lives. A lone figure was atop a branch on a sakura tree, the pretty pink blossoms flitting and floating gently in the wind. The person's face was hidden by a simple, white mask, with small slits for eye holes, and a pre-shaped pair of lips. The mask was surrounded by a mass of the darkest hair; messy, wavy and waist-length. It was dressed in a simple black trench coat, and a knee length skirt underneath. Her feet was adorned by a pair of black slippers, and her right-hand by a fitting leather glove. Strapped to her back, was a deadly blade wrapped in strips of white cloth. It was a katana, but was rare in the sense that it was almost as long as its' owner. Unbeknownst to any passerbyers, the figure sat there, still and unmoving.

All of a sudden, a huge, gaping hole appeared in the sky above her. Streams of grotesque monsters flowed out of it, drawn by an unknown force. The figure stood up, and gracefully jumped onto the ground. A loud shriek was heard a few metres away, and she rushed to the owners aid.

It was a supernatural being known as a Hollow that was terrorising a lone ghost. The beast had multiple arms coming from all directions, and one of them was wrapped around the spirit, about to force it into its' own mouth, filled with serrated teeth. The spirit was a woman, appearing to be about 25. She yelled for help again, and the mysterious person in the mask disappeared before reappearing again, this time much closer to the Hollow. The katana was out of its' cloth wrapping, and a deathly gleam was emitted from its' pristine blade; one would almost say it smiled.

The figure raised the sword while in motion towards the beast, and a wet _'splash'_ and _'thunk'_ was heard, as multiple arms fell to the ground, including the one that was holding the spirit in place. With a quick flick, the Hollow was decapitated, and the figure moved towards the spirit holding her left hand, the opposite gloved-one holding the sword. The ghost, glad to be saved, reached up to grabbed the offered hand, not noticing the large hole in the chest of her saviour where her jacket had slipped, nor the red gleam her rescuer seemed to have in her eyes.

As soon as their hands made contact, the spirit was pulled into the arms of the other, and under the pretence of a comforting embrace, the left half of the persons' mask disappeared, and a wide mouth was revealed, sharp teeth with tendrils of saliva falling down. Without warning, the spirit yelled in pain, as the other took a huge chunk of her shoulder, and devoured it with a hungry look in the perpetrators' eyes. The ghost was silenced as the same sword that saved her, was brought down upon her defenceless body. The energy that made the spirit, was pulled apart and somehow feasted on by the sword, the white remnants swirling around the blade.

The ghost-killers' mask had formed back, leaving an unblemished surface with not a spot of blood on the surface. She spoke, "That was a delicious meal, Shinote. Well done." The sword glowered with pride and a question.

"What? Are you still hungry?" The girl looked surprised. The katana glowed again.

"Oh, I see. You want Hollows instead of normal humans?" It shone again. The girl gave a sharp nod, and disappeared again.

 **-Mean while -**

Ichigo's P.O.V.

I raised my sword for the millionth time to slay another Hollow.

"That fucking bastard Uryu. I'm gonna kill him when this is over" I cursed as I took on another Hollow. Once I was finished, I ran towards my house, and started to battle more Hollows, when I heard a small 'poof', and saw a person clothed in black appear with a sword as long as mine. The person swung the sword around, and killed a Hollow that was about to attack me from behind. I was busy wondering how she could kill a Hollow when she wasn't a soul reaper, when the weirdest thing happened. The sword seemed to suck the Hollow, leaving nothing behind. The person spun around, and I saw that it had long hair, and a white mask, that was half-cracked. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew past, and her coat opened, to reveal a hole in the centre of her stomach.

I balked. A Hollow?

Hollow's P.O.V.

'Oh shit. The fucking shinigami had seen the hole. Shit, shit, sh-' before I could finish my thought, another Hollow appeared. I swung Shinote, and he sliced cleanly through the thing, and ate his spiritual energy. 'Well someone's hungry!' despite the seriousness of the situation, I could help teasing my zanpakuto. He glowed in embarrassment, before I swung him at another Hollow.

As he finished his meal, I turned around and saw the soul reaper still battling a Hollow. His zanpakuto was huge, but I didn't detect any spiritual energy from it. Hmm, that's strange. But before he could finish, I decided it was time to hightail it outta there, and used shunpo.

Instead of appearing in some where safer, we arrived in a much more hostile area with a Quincy destroying Hollows with his Reishi Bow. 'Dammit! What the fuck is wrong with this place?! A shinigami _and_ a Quincy!' Meanwhile, Shinote was laughing his imaginary head off.

"Oh, very funny." The Quincy turned around, and I cursed my mouth.

"Who are-" before he could finish, a Hollow materialized in front of me, and I quickly finished it off, before shunpoing to another part of the town when Shinote complained about how he wanted Hollows from another part, because he said they all tasted the same here.

 **A/N I know a lot of you are confused about how this is a Hollow with Shinigami powers. I've read a bit about the Arrancar, but I'm not sure exactly what they are, so this Hollow may or may not be one of them. But, this is definitely a full Hollow, with shinigami powers for reasons you may or may not learn in the next chapter.**

 **Also, her zanpakuto's name (according to Google translate) means Hand of Death, or some fancy as shit name like that.**

 **Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a review, unless you're going to bitch about how bad my writing is.**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ▬▬▬

Shut up and enjoy THE BLEACH!

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ▬▬▬


End file.
